Since the aforementioned small-sized electronic parts such as chip capacitors and ceramic capacitors are primarily used in computer applications, they are employed in huge quantities, say, on the order of hundreds of millions, at a time. Accordingly, the industry has sought for a good way of packing and preserving such a quite large number of minute parts. Recently, a strip of tape generally called carrier tape has been used to receive small-sized electronic parts therein and wind the tape carrying the parts on a reel.
More specifically, a strip of carrier tape which has recesses of a given dimension and sprocket holes formed at regular intervals has generally been used to receive small-sized electronic parts in the recesses and wind the tape on a reel. The tape is made of paper or plastic.
When the parts received in the tape described above are to be used, the tape coiled about the reel is unwound and the parts are withdrawn from the tape by suction or other means. Generally, electronic parts of this kind are securely fixed by soldering after provisional attachment with adhesive.
In the conventional method using carrier tape, however, each individual part is received directly in the tape and so after the parts are withdrawn from the tape for use in electronic equipment or similar apparatus, adhesive must be applied to them for provisional attachment. In particular, provisional attachment has been heretofore effected by applying parts withdrawn from carrier tape, or previously applying adhesive or sticking double-sided adhesive pieces to the electronic equipment. Therefore, such an operation has been effected in an inefficient manner.
Further with conventional carrier tapes, electronic parts received in the holes in the tapes have adhered to those holes because of static electricity and therefore it has not been easy to separate the parts from the holes. Hence, withdrawal of the parts has not been done smoothly, or the parts have adhered to the back side of such tape when the tape receiving the parts is wound on a reel.